


Thump Thump

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not-so-noticed Castiel wants to take a leap and join the lacrosse team. It's basically been his dream since forever. </p><p>Try outs aren't so easy or well-flowed as thought, but a helpful hand is there to help him.<br/>And is there for him much longer than that.<br/>And they become more than just "those two"</p><p>(A cute fluff about Destiel in lacrosse... get ready for ultimate crack that will keep you reading! MULTIPLE CHAPTERS, TOO!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a WIP, but worry not, I write fairly quickly, so there will be no waiting for chapters for long periods of time. If anything 2 or even 3 chapters a day (depending on story flow or how many chapters I will choose for there to be)
> 
> -
> 
> I'm writing another fic right now, so this one will be on pause! please don't stop reading :)! This will probably be all up in a few days ^^

Cas silently and secretly watched the lacrosse players cradle and toss. It was always his dream to play on the throwing-ball team. He liked to observe the way each player threw to one another, and how swift the game seemed to be.

He desperately wanted to be part of the team, but he doubted he would ever make it in. He was the boy who read far too much and stayed far too quiet for other people to associate with.

Cas was starting to get uncomfortable on the metal stands he was sitting in. It had been half an hour, and he was sure his bottom couldn’t take much more. He grabbed his bookbag and quickly exited the bleachers.

The tryouts for lacrosse were in four days. To do or not to do was the real question. Maybe he could search up the terminology or watch it on tv. Of course, when his sisters weren’t home. They’d make fun of him for ages for even thinking of wanting to do a sport in the first place.

Cas adjusted his bookbag strap on his shoulder, which was starting to get way too heavy to even carry. He wished for two straps, but his parents would never go and buy the family that kind. It was always one strap, one strap, one--

Cas, who was just walking nearly 10 miles an hour, was knocked over by one of the lacrosse players. Oh boy. A hand was held out for him. He looked up and saw bright green eyes with perfectly swept hair. He grabbed ahold and slowly got up.

“Better watch yourself! Don’t want to fall like that again.” The boy was even prettier from eye-level. He had freckles in just the right places and his lips were a bright pink. His teeth were a bright white, like as if he were from some teeth-whitening commercial.

“O-ooh, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” Cas figured this could be another one of those jocks who didn’t give a crap about who was in the way. Maybe he was wrong…

“That’s alright. The name’s Dean.” He shook Cas’ hand and ran off to go collect the balls that happen to find their way off the field.

The to-be lacrosse player turned his head and took one last look at the boy. He has known what his sexuality has been for a while now. Ever since his sister Anna asked which girl he liked in the 3rd grade and he answered, “I do not like any girls. But I do know of some boys!” At that time, sexuality wasn’t a thing to kids that age. But after he took the time as his 8-year-old self to research all about the “boys liking boys” deal, he noticed that he would be labeling himself gay...secretly of course. Luckily, his family had pretty much known from the start since the clumsy 3rd grader confessed without knowing. 

….  
There was only one day until the lacrosse tryouts, and Cas was nervous as a fly in a spider’s web. He had studied the terms like crazy and watched practically every episode of, “Lacrosse the field”. He even got some money he had been saving up and bought a stick and a ball to practice with when no one was home. He hoped the neighbors didn’t mention anything about their cute dark-haired boy bouncing the ball against the garage and how good he was getting.

...

The teacher would not stop talking. That’s how it seemed to be everyday in US History class. Castiel usually liked to take in information and learn about history, but now, he just wanted to get to gym class and get the tryouts over with. With what friends he had, none of them were taking the option of trying out during gym, so it looked like he was alone. To be honest, he had no idea where he was supposed to go.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. It was Charlie, his basically only best friend.   
“What?” He asked.  
“Good luck next period!” She said with a thumbs up.  
“Thanks Charlie. Good luck with Gilda!” Cas said with a wink. Charlie immediately tensed up and brought a finger up to her mouth, urging him to be quiet.

Charlie was a lesbian, and had a big thing for the pretty golden-haired girl, Gilda, who just started school there a month ago. They were great friends already, and Charlie even suspected that she must be lesbian too, because she’s seen her check girls out while at the mall.

Cas didn’t know what to make of it all, since he liked boys, but Charlie was a great friend to have since she understood what it was like to like your equal gender.

The bell rang, and Cas was already shaking. He got like this before a test, or before he had to ask a teacher a question that could potentially be turned around on him in the end. But this… this was worse!

He was the first out of the room, rushing to his locker, getting his lacrosse bag and fast-walking down the hall to the stairwell. 

“Hey!” It was a familiar voice. It was Dean’s, the cute guy he ran into a few days before. His muscles stiffened. He turned around and smiled without even meaning to. To tell the truth, Cas had been thinking about Dean ever since he met him. The beautiful green eyes, the freckles. It was all so much to take in. Why would Dean ever want to talk to him? He must have never heard of Cas.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said.  
“Looks like you’re trying out for lacrosse, too, ay?”  
“Yeah…I don’t think I’ll make it in though.”  
“It’s not that hard. I’ve been doing it for a few years. Basically everyone that has never done it always gets in. Don’t sweat it.” He patted Cas’ shoulder and quickly walked towards the stairs with a lacrosse bag in hand, too.

Maybe Cas had instantly gained some sort of popularity in those few days? Most people didn’t talk to him other than Charlie or his sisters. It was confusing. Maybe Dean had a little thing for him too? The thought of that made his heart beat faster.


	2. Hit

He hurriedly changed in the locker room, made it to the field, and was watching the others. The tryouts were basically a small interview with the coach, then tossing between the seniors or juniors. They were supposed to be “the best” in the whole school, though he had heard otherwise.

Cas straightened his posture as he saw the coach walk over to him.

“Hello, Castiel.”  
“You can call me Cas, sir.”  
“Okay. Cas, I’m going to ask you a few questions and you’ll head off over there with the seniors and juniors.” He was pointing to the opposite side of the field where several other coaches were holding a clipboard. He looked closer, squinting his eyes. He could see Dean off in the distance. His throw was perfect, the catch even better and firmer. Cas quickly averted his eyes back to the coach before he noticed.

“So, Cas. Ever have any experience with this sport?”  
“No, sir. Not fully. I have practiced alone in my driveway.” The coach nodded in approval.  
“Can I see your stick?” Cas agreed and handed his lacrosse equipment over to him. The coach seemed to be checking for some label on it.  
“Where did you get this?”  
“At the local Lawrence lacrosse shop. I got it in the teens section.” The coach nodded, looking like he was searching for the answer to a problem that wasn’t there.

“Um, if I may ask, sir, but what are you looking for?”  
“I just wanted to make sure you bought the right kind of stick, which you did.” He handed it back. They stood for a moment in silence. Cas was waiting for him to tell him to go back to his princess castle or SOMETHING, but instead he grunted and pointed his finger to the seniors.

Looks like he passed the first test. The sun was just starting to get higher and higher in the sky, causing him to sweat like crazy. He certainly didn’t want to look like this in front of Dean.

He looked for a ‘player-less’ senior. 

Of course. He was stuck with the most intense player he’s ever seen in the world. When he would watch the team play, he always saw #31 do the bumping, hitting--every contact thing you could do to someone. Castiel took a gulp and grabbed his stick and ball.

“Throw.” He threw and the #31 caught. Maybe he wouldn’t do so bad after all. BOOM! Right in the face-that’s where the ball went. He was thinking too much and of course, something had to hit him right below his cheekbone.

Fortunately, no one was watching. “This probably happens to everyone, Cas. Don’t worry about it.” He told himself quietly.

“Um, can we do that again?” The senior nodded and signaled for Cas to throw the ball over to him.

He put it in the large-netted pocket which looked like some sort of small goal net you would have in soccer. He cradled a small bit to look ‘choosable’ and passed as firm as he could. #31 caught and passed it back, luckily Cas caught.

The pattern went on for quite a while until the inspector watching Cas the whole time moved his hand horizontally signifying he was done. The person walked over.

“You did well, son.” He did what? He did good?  
“You’re moving onto the next section.” The inspector finished.

Cas nodded and headed over to where most boys were sitting. 

“Hey!” He wasn’t sure if it were to him, but he looked around anyway. It was Dean. He made it to that level, too.

“Looks like you made it.” He said, with a tone reminding him that he thought he said he wouldn’t make it.

“I did.”  
“Good job!”  
“Thank you, Dean. But if I may ask, what is this section for?”  
“We’re doing a mock-game.”  
“A mock what?” Cas was NOT ready for a game more-so a mock-game.

“You’ll pass for sure if you at least get the ball once. Just follow my lead once we get onto the field.” He smiled. He may have winked too, but it was hard to tell through those pretty eyelashes…

“ALRIGHT, BOYS. GET ON!” The coach yelled, like some sort of giant.  
Oh father, it was time. His heart was racing. He wanted to be part of this team more than ever. Now even more since Dean would be on it, too.

***

The first half of the game was basically a blur. He already caught and passed a ball, which meant he just had to make himself look busy from then on.

The amount of boys in the field was chaos. Were games usually this busy? Was lacrosse always like this? Castiel figured he may as well walk off the field and give up because the thought of all these people and possible pain coming his way gave him a swirl of anxiety in his stomach.

“WATCH OUT!” Someone yelled. Cas quickly turned around and saw the largest player hurtling towards him at full speed. BAM. He was on the grass, looking up at all the people either moving around or staring at him just laying there.

He could see one specific player pushing through all of them and even swearing at a few to move the hell over. He saw him walk up to him and kneel down.

“You okay, dude?” His vision was blurry.  
“I think I need to see the nurse.”  
“You dizzy?”  
“Yeah…” Cas was already starting to doze off, and that’s when he felt two arms scoop him up and carry him off the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a little short, sorry for that! chapter 1 and 2 were basically one big chunk but I split them up. I am typing more, and of course, it will be longer. Enjoy!


	3. It's a Date?!

He woke up on a bed with Dean sitting next to him, watching him like a hawk.

 

“Look who’s up!” He said jokingly. Cas’ shoulder was throbbing. He sure hoped it wasn’t broken or sprained or something to stop him from playing. Dean noticed he was looking at his shoulder. “It’s only bruised, don’t worry. While you were asleep, the coach came up and told me your results…”

 “And?” Cas asked wearily.

“Well, you and me are both gonna be the two best lacrosse players the world’s ever seen.” He said, a big smile growing across his face.

 “I made it? You made it?”

“Sure did!”

“Awesome!” Cas would smile but smiling made his shoulder hurt, for some odd reason, “Have you been watching me this whole time?”

“All three periods.”

“All three?!” Cas asked worried, looking for the closest clock. It was already 7th period.

 “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to hold you back like that.”

“Well, it’s not your fault you were pummeled to the ground, either.” He winked, silently telling him it was fine and didn’t have to worry. All of Castiel’s muscles relaxed just at the sound of Dean’s voice. It was so soothing. They sat there in silence. It was nice, to count the freckles covering his cheeks and nose, but Dean would probably think it was awkward to count a boy’s facial markings.

 

“I’m afraid it might sound weird to say this, but I have never seen you around school, Dean.”

“Really? Guess I must be hidin’ from you.” He laughed.

 “Oh, I suppose that makes sense.” Cas tried to joke around, which was always hard for him since he never really was good at making jokes. There was the silence again. Now, Dean was soaking in every part of Castiel’s face.

 

“Hey, I saw a few days back that you’re bag looked really heavy. Will you need someone to help you walk home with it since your shoulder is all banged up?” At that moment, Cas deemed him as the nicest jock he has ever met.

 “Oh.. Dean, I wouldn’t want that pressure put on you.”

“It’s no problem really. Since tryouts were today, there aren’t any practices after school. I can walk you.”

 “Okay, then! I suppose Dean will be walking me home.” Cas was saying this aloud but to himself, which probably made him look like a goof.

 “Hey, I never got your name, dude.” Dean seemed so invested in Castiel. His face, too.

 “The name is Cas. My real name is Castiel.”

“Hmmm… you’re a hard-named boy. I always knew from the start.” He joked, “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you at your locker. I’ve got to go get ready for the end of the day and get changed. I’ll see you!” Dean winked and waved goodbye.

 …

Dean was not lying or joking, either. There he was happily walking over to Cas’ locker.

“Hey, Cas!”

“Hello, Dean.” He picked up his stuff and shut his locker, handing the bookbag to Dean.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to carry the other stuff?” Dean was  like a caring husband. Oh how he wished to… “Calm down, Cas. Don’t need any guest appearances here right now…” He thought to himself.

 “No, no, it’s okay. You’ve already got about ten pounds on your shoulder. I can carry my lunch and lacrosse bag.” He could feel blush rising up his cheeks. As they were walking down the hall, Cas snuck peeks at Dean. The way his hair placed in layers over one another in the back, and how his legs were so toned from years of lacrosse. This boy in general was just plain distracting….and that was okay to Cas.

 …

The two boys were already a few minutes away from school.

“So where is your house?” Dean asked.

“Ah, I guess I should’ve mentioned that.” Cas said with a laugh. He could feel the lacrosse player’s green eyes on his face.

 “It’s a little bit from here. Is that okay with you?”

“I am feeling a little hungry.” Dean pulled his phone out to check the time, “You busy any time today?” Cas’ heartbeat sped up. Oh, my, father. Was he making a date with him?

 “Not at all, actually.” Cas said quickly, wanting to hear the question.

“How about we drop this off and go and eat somewhere.”

 

Oh, my, father. He was. It was a date. It had to be. Castiel gulped, trying to slow down his heart. The way Dean asked HAD to be a date. It was basically written all over his face! He sure hoped it was. He didn’t want to look like some goof in front of his newly made friend, soon-to-be dream boyfriend.

 

…

They made it to Cas’ house. Castiel dropped his bags down and turned to Dean.

“You can leave your stuff here, if you want.” Dean nodded and put his lacrosse bag down along with Cas’ bookbag and his own.

 

Anna, the oldest of the sisters walked in. Cas’ other sisters, who were 5 and 7 years old, did know that he was gay, but didn’t know they were really supposed to NOT say anything.

 

Anna smirked at Cas. “Who’s this?” She asked as nonchalantly as she could.

“I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean threw in, holding his hand out to shake Anna’s. She smiled at him and walked to the living room, quickly turning around and giving a thumb’s up to Cas.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some great plans for this fic! I hope you look forward to it!


	4. Unbelievable

Cas ran up to his room and threw on a different shirt and sprayed on some cologne, not wanting to smell like sweat.

 

One of his little sisters, Jo, who was 7, walked in.

 

“Who is that downstairs?” She tried her best to give a smirk and wink. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Jo, please be quiet about all those things we talked about a little while ago, okay? Where is Lisa?” Cas was referring to the smallest sister.

 

“I don’t know. Go back down to your-” She leaned in and whispered, “BOYFRIEND!”

“He’s not my boyfriend, Jo. Go back to your room before you make a ruckus!” He ruffled her hair and quickly ran back down the stairs.

 

“Sorry about that I was just--” Lisa, one of the few dark-haired family members, was just finishing talking to Dean.

 

“Lisa…Um, what were you and Dean talking about?” Castiel tried to sound casual.

“Lacrosse! He told me your good news, brudder!” Lisa explained. Dean laughed heartily.

“Yes, I did, brudder.” He joked, which caused Cas to teasingly roll his eyes.

“Hey, Lis, we gotta go. Make sure to tell Anna and Jo we’re going out to eat, okay?” Lisa nodded and ran off.

 

“Let’s go” Cas said with a clap.

 

...

  
  


Castiel and Dean entered a typical yet not so typical diner. It was the kind you’d see popping up everywhere in the sixties, but never see now. The tile was black and white while the booths had a sleek red finish with glittery white cushion.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here!” Cas said sliding into one of the seats.

“My parents would take me here all the time when I was little.” Dean sounded solemn, “But they are very busy nowadays.” Cas wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

 

“But that’s okay. I get more time for lacrosse and homework rather than have my parents nag at me to wash the floors or something.” Dean said with a laugh.

 

“Well, now you can come here with me. The food looks quite delicious!” At first, Castiel didn’t notice how that sentence sounded. It sounded just like as if he was asking him on a date (not that he minded)! Dean didn’t seem fazed at all. Actually, his eyes lit up just at the thought of it.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Dean winked and closed his menu seeing the waitress walk over.

 

“Well look who’s here. Little ol’ Deanie Winchester!” The lady seemed to be in her thirties but had a heavy country accent.

 

Dean shrugged his shoulders and gave a face like, “eh! I know!”. The lady, Flora, turned her head to Cas.

 

“Now who would this fine young man be?” She touched Dean’s shoulder.

“A lacrosse team mate of mine. He hurt his shoulder during tryouts today so I carried his stuff home and now we’re here.” Dean explained it casually, but you could hear a tint of nervousness mixed in.

 

“Well, alright. I think it’s about time to feed you two hungry males. What would you like to drink?” She asked. This waitress, Flora, must have known Dean since he was little. Who knew what kind of family secrets she kept about Dean (more importantly, was he gay?)!

 

“I’ll take my usual.” Dean said, directing the attention to Cas.

“Ummm…I’ll take the Diet Pepsi.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened.

 

“You like Pepsi?”

“Yes, I do.” Cas was confused.

“I like Coke! Ak! Well this will be a problem, won’t it?!” Dean said jokingly, with another dreamy wink.

 

And for the next hour, Dean and Cas talked of Pepsi and Coke and deciding which was better and why.

 

…

 

Dean and Cas exited the diner with a wave goodbye. It was 5 o'clock. Dean turned to Castiel in a swift motion.

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight!” He slapped Cas’ shoulder.

“Me too…” Just the touch of Dean made Cas melt into some sort of love-puddle, “So…which way do you live? I can walk you back that way.”

 

“We left my stuff at your house, remember?” Dean said.

“Oh, yes. Okay, we can walk back. Do you want a ride back to your house?” Cas asked, his voice lower than usual.

“I think-” Dean took a gulp, his eyes tracing over every feature on Cas’ body, “my parents might not be home yet, so if you don’t mind…I’m going to… call them once we get there.” Dean kept taking pauses throughout his whole sentence like he couldn’t concentrate. Who knew what could be going through that boy's mind.

  
  


…

The walk home seemed to take longer than it did from school. Most likely because they kept stealing looks at each other, and goofed around like a cute couple would. Cas wondered how the day got so great so fast. I mean, he was standing next to freaking Dean Winchester who was practically the best lacrosse player and coolest guy in the grade.

 

Cas hastily got his keys out of his pocket, fiddling with the door handle, knowing Dean’s eyes were on him.

 

The door was opened by Anna.

“Cas, the door was unlocked. We’re all home!” She said implying the look in Cas’ face that proved he could not concentrate because of…

 

“Oh.. oops!” He tried to laugh it off and walked Dean to his bags.

“One sec, I’m gonna call them now.” He smiled and walked into another room to call his parents.

 

Cas let out a breath and smoothed his shirt. He sat down on their leather couch and let his mind bounce over the whole day that he still couldn’t believe himself. It had been a crazy week. He met Dean Winchester, made the lacrosse team…basically had a date!

 

 


End file.
